I had plans and lots of them
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: Edward has to tell Bella the only thing in the world he didn't want to tell her. But it's him or Alice. Don't make a big deal of it. Or else. CHAPTER 1
1. Lots Of Plans

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer would I be spending my time writing fanfic's. Probably not, but anything is possible. Still. I don't own much in this story.**

**Claimer: I do, in fact own the vanilla candles, the dish soap, and "the plans" muhahahahaha **

**written by Soldier. An original story**.

I Had Plans ... And Lots Of Them

B.P.O.V

The bathroom smelled of vanilla candles. I inhaled deeply as I relaxed into the bathtub, occasionally shifting the bubbles from one end to the next. I reached behind my head for the loose bun that kept my hair up and took it out. The hair elastic fell to the floor. I inhaled deeply again. I closed my eyes and put my head back. My face felt different then the rest of my body. My body felt numb as the hot water saturated it. I took a large breath of air and slowly dipped my head under the water. I came up only a few seconds later my hand reached for the towel lying on the floor. I found it, wiped my face only to see the face of Alice standing next to the sink.

"ALICE," my voice was shocked. "What are you doing," Her expression was curious and sympathetic at the same time.

"Sorry Bella, I saw…and then I thought…I couldn't…you know…" Her voice was a tone higher. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

At that point I realized I wasn't wearing anything. I looked down into the tub in which the bubbles had started disappearing. There was a knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Bell, you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I murmured back. I could hear his footsteps down the hall. My attention went back to Alice who was looking at the mirror. She made an assortment of facial arrangements. I knew this was the time to get a towel on. I reached outside the bathtub to get the towel. Alice laughed.

"I wont look," she finally said, laughing a bit. I sighed, and wrapped myself in the towel. The water dripping down my legs dripped into the tub and I stepped out onto the small carpet. Alice turned around and smiled

"He's here," she said, that could only mean one thing. "Actually outside the door" she continued without stopping. "Edward, Bella needs to get dressed so could you make your way into the living room?" she addressed the door. There wasn't any movement. "C'mon," Alice motioned her hand to me so I would follow her.

I made my way down the rest of the hallway until I got to my bedroom. I stepped inside and Alice was standing outside the door. There was a plastic bag on my bed. From Alice no doubt. I opened the bag to see a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Hope you like them," Alice's voice came from behind the door. I smiled. They were nice jeans. I quickly got dressed. Wearing the jeans Alice had bought and a "V" neck sweater. My hair went back up into a pony tail and I went walked outside and into the living room. I hadn't even noticed Alice gone. She was sitting on the couch and Edward in the recliner. They were both just sitting but Edward kept nodding every minute or so.

I felt dumb just standing there. Neither of them were paying attention to me. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. There were some dishes in the sink from Charlie. I guess he had already left for work. Weather or not he knew Alice and Edward here, was beyond me. I filled the sink with water. Then turned on the radio. Some contemporary music played a quiet background. As I looked out the window I could see the sun clear in the sky. I looked at it for a while. Then turned off the taps. Edward came into the kitchen. He grabbed the soap and poured it into the sink.

"How about _I _do the dishes, and you relax." His offer was tempting. I paused for a moment looking into his eyes. Darker then usual. Hmmm. I had some suspicion. All he did was smile.

"That would be nice." I said seductively. He laughed, and stood behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and guided me to the front door. Alice followed.

We sat outside, on the plastic chairs. Under the cover roof so the sun wouldn't reach Alice.

"So," Alice exaggerated into a long word. "wanna go for a drive?" she asked. I didn't know where this was going, but I agreed.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked.

"Around." was her answer. "Your going to need your purse." I eyed her and walked into the house again. Edward was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"All done. Where are you going." He tilted his head to one side.

"Alice is taking me somewhere. Do you want to come?" He laughed and walked towards me.

"Alice doesn't want me to come."

"Oh," was all I could manage. He smiled a crooked grin and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll be here, don't worry." he said. "If you want, you could stay here with me." He raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

This was something I didn't see everyday. He almost sounded, desperate, I had no clue what was going on. I looked up from where I was tucked into his chest.

"Alice would be disappointed." I said as sweetly as I could. Though I really did want to stay here with him. No one would refuse that.

"Then I must tell you something," his body pulled away from mine. "What day is it, Bella?"

"The uh…twentieth of June. I think." my eyes were all curious. "why, is there something wrong?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes, and no" he answered

"What is it? Are you going to tell me?" He didn't answer. "Does Alice know? Maybe I will ask her." I started for the door, though I still didn't have my purse.

"No, no. I can tell you." He sighed. "You cannot. CANNOT make a big deal about this, okay?" His voice startled me. I backed away a few steps. My hand rested on the half a wall next to the door. Edward looked away and into space.

"It's my birthday." He looked at the floor. My jaw dropped down. I didn't expect that one. He looked up at me but I quickly walked past him and into the kitchen. I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Edward opened the front door for me, we walked outside. I hurried to the car and slid in the passengers seat. Alice was already in the drivers seat. Edward waved goodbye. I was too happy. I remembered my last birthday. I didn't want to but I did. And I giggled.

I had plans…and lots of them.


	2. Plans Go Wrong

**Disclaimer: SAME AS ALWAYS.**

**Claimer: hmmm. Today, I own…the…nope that's not mine. Maybe the…nope. OKAY. I don't own anything here.**

**Written by Soldier. An original story.**

I had Plans … and Lots of Them

As the Volvo turned out of the driveway, it made it's way down the highway leading to port Angeles. _I had plans …and lots of them, _I thought to myself again, what shall I start with first.

"You know he told me it was his birthday today," I said to Alice, who perked up quite a bit.

"Oh, I know." she giggled. "He says he doesn't want us to make a _big_ deal about it, but that is not how I _roll."_

"Oh, that's not how you _roll _is it" we both laughed. "What do you have in mind?" I smirked. Alice's eyes locked with mine.

"Your birthday was…" she trailed off. "But were going to get Edward back. You know your birthday, well even though I made it seem like it was all me. Deep down Edward really wanted you to have a birthday party. He didn't want me to tell you and all, but you know I had to tell you. I think we should celebrate his. What do you think?"

"I don't think Edward would appreciate it." We were quiet. "Alice?" I started. "How old will he be?"

She smirked deviously. "One hundred and six." My eyes widened. That was a lot. Alice only smiled and went back to driving.

We pulled off the highway and turned onto Mellis street. Stores lined both sides of the road. We pulled into the parking lot of one of the stores. Alice pulled up front and I got out. She went around the back of the store with the car and as I turned to face the store, she was standing there. I smiled and we walked into the store.

"I already got you a present to give to Edward, I need to get one, and we need an outfit, for you of course." She raised her shoulders high and grabbed my hand. She led me into the store. First she went over to the watches. "This is the one I want, she pointed to the brown and gold one in the glass case. She smiled. I examined it closely. It was a beautiful watch. One of the clerks came by. He didn't look older then 17. He had auburn hair with lots of freckles. He was all cheeks. Of course, attracted as they all were, he went to Alice in "lovish" mode.

"Can I help you miss?" Came a surprisingly low voice. Alice turned around and smiled.

"I would love to purchase one of these watches. Can you get this one out for me?" She pointed her dainty finger to the glass case. The boy stood there motionless, staring at Alice. "There isn't a problem, is there?" she said sweetly. The boy shook his head and walked away.

"Dazzling runs in the family, huh?" I said to her shaking my head. "Why did you do that. He is probably traumatized. All thanks to you." I smiled, she knew I was joking.

"Bella, that boy is a creep, okay?" her voice was stern. "Let's just say I know what may have happened." I didn't argue. You do not argue with Alice. The boy came back with another girl. She wore her blond hair in a ponytail. She smiled when she saw us and opened the case.

"Who's the lucky guy getting this?" She handed Alice the watch and she examined it closely.

"It's for my brother, it's his birthday." she replied. I'd like to buy it now. With her right hand she pulled a gold credit card out and handed it to the woman. She smiled and ran it through the register next to the watches. Then she put the watch into a fancy case and wrapped it in a box. The box then went into a bag with a logo, and then into Alice's hand. Alice smiled politely and I followed her outside. We walked along the street, We got to the next store. As we walked inside the smell of perfume was in the air. The clothing was minimal, though we were in a very large store. Alice went up to the cash and whispered something to the man standing there. He looked over at me who was browsing on the "sale" rack. He quickly looked away, nodded and left behind a door. Alice smiled and leaned back onto the cash table. The man came out with a hanger covered in a white cloth. Alice raised a finger in a "come" motion. I walked over to where she was standing. The man handed me the hanger and told me that the third change room was available. I smiled. Alice and I walked over to the rooms.

"You are going to look stunning," she said a bit to loud. One of the other shoppers looked over.

I ducked into the room and quickly changed, I stepped out and looked in the grand mirror on the back wall. There, I saw something beautiful. I was wearing a shiny silver dress. The neck line almost reached my belly button and there was a band across the high waist. Alice sure does know what's best. The dress was short though. It didn't even reach my knees. Though it was spectacular.

"Thank you Alice," I said.

"Any time."

I got changed into my regular clothing. I put the dress on the hanger when I noticed the price tag. $6000 (US). My jaw dropped. That was twice today. I got out of the change room frazzled.

"Alice?" I looked around she was looking at some clothing. "Alice, you can't buy me this," I said sternly.

"Why not?" her voice was annoyed.

"It's too expensive. I would never be able to pay you back. Besides if charl-" she cut me off

"It's a gift then." she commented. "And you can't deny gifts. Plus. I want you to wear it for dinner tonight.

"dinner?" This was the first time I heard anything about dinner.

"You know, after lunch, not quite midnight snack."

"I _know _what dinner is, Alice. You mean Edwards birthday dinner?"

"Yes, that's the dinner I mean. Edward, you and I are going to dinner." She said. Alice didn't ask me to go to dinner, she told me I was. I scrunched my nose up.

"Alice, I love you and all, but you have to stop spending money on me." I looked out the window. I saw someone. Someone I recognized. Someone I tried so hard to get out of my head. My knees started shaking. The person looked into the store and saw me. He stopped dead. At that point I was so frozen with fear as to what would happen next I almost fainted. The person smiled an evil grin. His dark eyes were frightening to me. He turned around heading for the door. His hand reached the door. The little bell ringed through the store. Alice looked to where I was looking. I could feel her straighten up. _This was not part of my plan._

**A/N: Ooooh, Who could it be? Find out in the next chapter. HA! Made it very suspenseful. Na na na na na na.**


	3. Scary People

His evil grinned frightened me. I took a step behind Alice, cause I didn't know what might happen next. I hadn't seen this man in over a year, if not more. He was one of the guys that almost attacked me the night Edward saved me in Port Angeles.

"I remember you, little miss," he said sickly in my line of direction. I turned my head away to look at the racks. I scanned all the clothes and refused to look at him. I peered at Alice who was looking the man in the eye.

"Who are you?" she asked, with a bit of awkwardness in her voice.

"Call me Jet, a nickname I picked up. Me and your friend here met a while ago, do you remember?" He said in an arrogant tone. He cleared his throat and took a step toward me. I shook my head frantically. I tried to ignore Jet. I grabbed the dress that Alice picked for me and was walking to a rack to hang it up. Jet walked towards me and grabbed the dress from my hand. My face was completely red and I was so angry, scared, and most of all embarrassed.

"Look at this dress," he said shaking his head. "How sluttish can you be?" He laughed proudly, as his body started shaking. I was remembering what had happened that awful night, how I was almost hurt by those drunk jerks.

Yet, worse then my facial expression was Alice's. No one in her life had critiqued her dress pick-outs for me, I glanced a quick look at her, then to Jet. I had never seen anyone, more angrier then her at the moment. Jet couldn't see her face but he could see mine. I did what any other good Samaritan would do, I ducked behind the rack of clothes. When you mess with the bull (even as tiny as this one) you get the horns.

"You better take that back," Alice spat through her gritted teeth. "That dress is very, very nice looking." She was breathing hard, her chest pumping up and down rapidly. Human instincts.

Jet turned slowly and met her eyes. I stood up and put the dress on top of the rack and backed up to the counter. The man that gave Alice the dress was there. He looked at me and whispered, "What's happening over there with Alicia?" My brain wasn't functioning right. I looked at him in desperation.

"That man tried to hurt me. Wait, who's Alicia? You mean Alice?" His eyes widened, and he slowly moved out from behind the counter and took a step towards the feuding two.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…I cannot let these disturbances go on any longer." His voice trembled. "Please, I'm asking you nicely."

Jet turned around with a smile on his face. His hands went up in a stopping motion.

"Don't worry your pretty faces, I'm outta this place," He moved toward the door and as he looked back, caught my glance. A devilish smile appeared onto his tough face and he exited the store. This wasn't going to be over, I knew that. But, the tenseness in the air fled as well, so I went back to Alice who was talking to herself very fast.

"I think we should leave," I said quietly

"I think so too," she answered, looking at the ground. "We've had enough fun for one day."

Alice peered out the door to make sure Jet wasn't there. It was clear, so we made out way back to the car. It had been a long day and if Edward finds out the events of our excursion (which no doubt he would) I don't even want to contemplate what he has on his mind_. Enough fun for one day. _I thought. Yes, yes it was.

The End


End file.
